Companion
by tiffanykitten
Summary: Being in a relationship with Anthony for about two years, Ian decided it was time to pop the special question. He wants it to be perfect so how will he do it?


Ian wasn't sure when to pop the question. Timing it was extremely important, at least he thought so, yet he also didn't want to make a huge scene with it. Getting engaged was kind of a big deal. As he was in a relationship with his best friend and they had been together for, what, two years now? He felt it was alright to do it sometime soon. Not that it mattered anyways because they were friends and knew each other for years before they were even a couple. Ian already bought a ring, he kept it with him occasionally in his pocket or something just in case he felt the time and moment was perfect. He knew Anthony wasn't picky about that kind of shit like a girl was with jewelry and all that. It's really just a ring, after all.

They were currently in Orlando, Florida for the upcoming Playlist Live event that was held their yearly. Despite not going the year before, Ian and Anthony found and made time for it now. The hotel they stayed at was actually really impressive and not shitty; their room was large and had a nice bed and even a damn balcony. Ian couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he stood out on the balcony, though, because looking down made him kind of want to throw up.

Either way it was down right great and Ian wouldn't mind staying there a little while longer even after Playlist. But for now, he worried mostly about keeping the ring hidden in a drawer beside the bed, underneath a few things he stuffed in on top of it for the time being. Anthony was on the large bed without his shirt on, twiddling with the strings on his sweatpants and yawning loudly.

"I'm so tired. Fuck jetlag." The older man complained lightly and laughed softly, glancing over to Ian, who was beside him. Ian chuckled at Anthony's comment, sitting up on the bed and as he did so it squeaked slightly. "Uh huh, jetlag. I don't think that's the only reason you're tired." The younger of the two retorted with a smirk. He winced. He was still sore in the lower area of his body from the night before.

Anthony laughed more with a nod, getting up from the bed and meeting Ian's gaze smugly. "Right. Your ass still hurt, Hecox?" Ian glared back at him playfully and only replied with a quiet "shut up".

-  
>A few hours had passed by and for most of the day, they were out doing things and checking out the stores and going into a Gamestop they saw. Anthony was, of course, completely into the Nintendo game section of the small store. Ian had brought the ring in a little case when Anthony hadn't been paying attention and kept it in one of his front pockets. Occasionally, he'd stuff his hand in nonchalantly and fiddle with the little box just to make sure it was still there and to remind himself of his goal.<p>

Ian wore his blue plaid button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. He chose to wear the plaid so he could look at least pretty good, and to look casual at the same time. Because of the whole idea of asking the question, Ian worried about this for part of the time they spent exploring Florida and wondered where, when, and how he would do it. What he did already know was that he planned to take Anthony out for dinner, then what?

"It's hot as balls here, huh?" Anthony's question broke Ian out of his troubled thoughts; he laughed to himself at Anthony's use of the phrase "hot as balls", which, it indeed was. "Yeah, totally. You should be used to it."

The day went by and they talked. Talked about anything and everything, really. It was nice, it made Ian forget about the idea of proposing and how it needed to be just right. They laughed and exchanged kisses and went to different stores and fooled around and had a lot of fun. It was the way that Anthony smiled at him later on during their dinner together and said "I love you" that made Ian's heart skip a beat, and that reminded him gently of the reason he was so hung up on a proposal that was perfect.

-  
>Night had come, Ian and Anthony were already back at the hotel and talking about their day together. Anthony beamed about the new release of some game for Wii U and how he saw it at Gamestop and how he just <em>had<em> to get it when he could. Ian listened with a grin, chuckling at Anthony's excited words. They drank from one glass of red wine each, sitting criss crossed on the bed and facing each other.

"Dude, it's pretty awesome here." Anthony enthused with a smile. Ian showed his agreement with a nod, but his eyes were on the door to the balcony. He thought carefully and held his wine glass a little carelessly, obviously more focused on the idea of standing out there with Anthony. So they did.

"Hey, Anthony.." Ian got off the bed and stood up, gesturing with his free hand for Anthony to follow. "Come here." And of course, Anthony obliged and followed Ian out onto the balcony.

They stood there beside each other quietly, taking sips of their drinks and looking out at the sky. Ian was sort of astounded with how many stars were out that night and looked over at Anthony to see if he was looking at them, too. And surely he was, studying the dark sky with wonder filled eyes and a smile. Ian swallowed nervously, his hand fished around in his front pocket and gripped tightly onto the small box that sat there and tempted him. Maybe there could of been a better time and maybe he should of waited a little longer but a little voice in Ian's head urged him on and said "fuck it", so he did it.

He pulled out the box, held it balled up in his hand and turned to Anthony fully. He forgot to even get down on his knee and his nerves bundled up inside of him as the words came out a little clumsily but steadily. "Uh-uhm, Anthony Padilla, I.." Ian saw Anthony's eyes look towards his hand and meeting his own eyes, and he continued. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Anthony's eyes were focused on the box as Ian opened it and revealed the ring he had been keeping hidden for some time, and there was a silence that filled the air for a couple seconds. Ian almost thought for a split second he fucked up and he should of never tried, then Anthony smiled the widest smile and his eyes lit up.

"Of course, Ian." For some reason, the answer hit Ian harder than he would of imagined it would and he thought he'd be calm about it but tears built up in his eyes as he watched Anthony put the ring on. Ian embraced Anthony so tightly and squeezed him so hard he thought he was hurting him, but he didn't care and he felt a happiness he couldn't even start to explain. Anthony chuckled when he heard Ian sniffle and felt the younger man bury his face into his neck. "I love you so much, Anthony." He mumbled against his lover's skin.

Anthony didn't hesitate a second as he replied back. "I love you, too, Ian."


End file.
